


The one he chose

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: YOI College AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Trust, just love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: On a night like any other, Viktor pulls Yuuri out of his room and drags him around campus to a certain place with no explanation whatsoever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kind of like a follow-up from my last college au so I recommend reading that one before this one!! I added many other details to the AU so please don't be surprised for incoherences (?) such as Yurio being Viktor's cousin or Yakov being married to Lilia, etc etc. This follow-up happened mainly because Ed Sheeran's new album just came out and I have a lot of feelings lmao. You should definitely listen to "Perfect" by Ed while reading this btw.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was completely dark outside, the sky was clear from clouds and the moon and the stars were shining over a blanket of dark blue. A pleasing breeze moved through the trees and no sound was heard other than the grass’ murmurs under their quick footsteps across the lawn.

Being past midnight no student was supposed to be outside their dorms or even worst, in company of another student. But Viktor was always the kind of person that would do anything to surprise those around him, including taking Yuuri out of his room by the hand and dragging him through campus without any proper explanation.

Phichit was left sound asleep and completely clueless on the other bed when the door closed behind them. He didn’t give Yuuri the time to even put shoes on and under further analysis he realized that his boyfriend was barefoot as well.

 _His boyfriend_.

The great Viktor Nikiforov was his boyfriend; the one who stole the hearts of many and charmed his way into anything he wanted. He had it all in everybody’s eyes: the beauty, the confidence, the talent; but Yuuri knew the real Viktor, the one hiding his sadness and insecurities under a convincing smile. He was the oblivious one who could easily forget your name or a promise and the one who would break any rules simply because he wasn’t born under them.

Yuuri learned all these things and more while watching him and after a couple of weeks sharing intimacy with him. He never expected this kind of relationship with Viktor, but reality was probably ten times better than whatever he imagined.

The rushing of the grass seemed extremely loud in the quietness of the night and Yuuri was growing more anxious by the second; the last time the dean caught them breaking a rule he was very specific about the consequences of a _next time_. He basically found them making out in a classroom whose keys were stolen by Viktor from the dean’s office and proceeded to ground them for an entire week.

“Viktor!” he whispered looking over his shoulder every five seconds. Viktor was pulling him by his wrist and hadn’t turned to look at him for minutes now. “Where are we going, Viktor? The _dean-_ ”

“The dean will never know!” Viktor reassured him by flashing one of his over-confident smiles and winking, “now, where we’re going is a secret!”

“Even if you say that…”

“C’mon, Yuuri, don’t you trust me?”

The question hit him in the gut and made him spill the answer without thinking about it for even half a second. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins to his cheeks and his ears; it was so easy for Viktor to made Yuuri flush furiously.

“Of course I do,” Yuuri said meeting his blue eyes in the dark.

“I know you do,” Viktor admitted smiling again, just more honestly this time. “Will you wait a little longer? We’re almost there.”

 _Little longer_? Just where exactly were they going?

They didn’t leave school grounds a lot, but somehow managed to walk for long minutes between buildings and gardens into the group of trees that covered the back part of the campus. Some called that place the woods, but that was really incorrect considering that it was just a small portion of trees _inside_ the school grounds.

It was hard to find someone there even in clear daylight, simply because there wasn’t anything special about this place other than bugs, probably. Yuuri just hoped that there weren’t things like thorns or anything that could hurt his feet if he stepped on it. If Viktor’s expression was anything to go by, they were about to go into paradise…

… but it was for that exact same reason that Yuuri knew they were probably in for trouble.

The shadows creep and grew with every step they took inside the woods and every sound starting echoing and growing on volume. For a moment it seemed like they were being chased but Yuuri knew more than anyone that it was impossible; they were completely alone in the creepiest place he ever stepped on.

As if reading his mind, Viktor brushed his fingers on his wrist and moved his hand until he was holding his tight, with their fingers now intertwined with each other’s.

“Yuuri, can you close your eyes?” Viktor requested stopping the marching completely.

Not feeling like complaining once again, Yuuri closed his eyes and felt Viktor removing his glasses and then placing both his hands on top of his eyelids. In another situation and with different hands Yuuri would probably freak out as he normally did, but he felt strangely secure in Viktor’s hands.

“Okay, take a few steps forward. There isn’t anything on your way so don’t worry.”

Following the directions that were given to him, Yuuri moved forward while still being blinded by Viktor’s warm hands. Losing balance or walking clumsier than usual was normal in a situation of the kind so for once Katsuki didn’t worry about Viktor seeing him walk funny.

Viktor didn’t need to say anything to stop him, he simply pulled his hands away and stopped behind him; Yuuri opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a small clearing, the moonlight illuminated the space beautifully and looking up it looked like the stars were trapped in a circle of leaves and branches. It was just them and nature at its finest.

“Viktor this is… _whoa_.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad you like it,” Viktor moved to stand beside him and when he looked up the stars shone in the blue of his eyes.

Under the moonlight there wasn’t anything more beautiful than him with his silver hair blurring itself with the light, his clear skin shining just as much as his eyelashes that framed his eyes. Even with his bed hair and his eye bags, he was the most beautiful thing Yuuri ever laid his eyes on.

But once again there was sadness in the way he breathed or in the way his shoulders were slumped down.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered and extended a hand to find Viktor’s again. He knew just how happy it made him to hear that nickname, “why are we here, sweetie?”

It took Viktor a moment to come out of his reverie and when he did, he looked back at Yuuri and gave him the most broken expression he ever saw on his face. There were no tears or frowns, just pure gloom in his gaze.

“Today it’s six years since I was kicked out of my house. I was remembering a lot of things and I couldn’t sleep,” Viktor explained and for a second his gaze fell to the grass, something that he didn’t usually do, “I didn’t want to be alone today. I’m sorry for dragging you out like this, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was already shaking his head before he finished his sentence.

“Oh, Vitya… you don’t have to apologize to me.” Yuuri moved slightly and placed his forehead against Viktor’s cheek his grip tighter on his hand. “I’ll be with you as long as you need.”

Viktor came from a very traditional Russian family that wasn’t going to accept his son’s orientation or decisions in general; back when he was younger Viktor used to have long hair and dress in more feminine clothing until he had to come out and after that got kicked out. Yuuri knew perfectly well how much it hurt him to remember how easy it was for his family for throwing him away.

The only reason he wasn’t living on the streets was because of Yakov, a close friend to the family that took him in and encouraged him to keep going as well as using his connections as supervisor to get him a place at the university. Not many knew about this, probably only Chris and Viktor’s cousin Yuri other than him and Yakov. No one suspected such a sad background when Viktor pulled a great happy-go-lucky façade.

“That’s not the primary reason we’re here though,” Viktor confessed pulling away to look at Yuuri with a perfectly recomposed expression. “Guess what’s also today.”

Yuuri considered it. It definitely wasn’t Viktor or Yuuri’s birthday or even Viktor’s dog Makkachin. (The dog lived in Yakov’s house with his wife Lilia but he still tried to celebrate it from afar). They already had a small party for the last play’s success so taking all that into consideration the only thing left was…

Oh. Doing the math now it was actually pretty obvious.

“Two months together?” he guessed and the answer lit up Viktor’s face.

“Yes, exactly! So I thought,” Viktor took his phone out of his pants’ pocket and started looking for something, “we could celebrate just the two of us here.”

With one last tap a song started playing loud enough for both of them hear; Yuuri swallowed the words he was about to say and stared once again at the bag full of surprises that was Viktor Nikiforov. When Viktor looked at Yuuri the way he did there wasn’t even a hint of that terrible sadness in his eyes, just pure joy and adoration.

It will never not be wild to see just how happy Yuuri made him. Because just the idea of Viktor made him extremely happy as well and he never thought that he could be the one to share this with Viktor, someone who he always admired from afar and that was now right in front of him reaching towards him with his hand.

“Dance with me, Yuuri,” the seductive tone sent shivers down his spine but he didn’t reject the hand that was offered to him; he gripped it tight and pulled Viktor closer placing his free hand between his shoulder blades. Viktor held him by his lower back and started swaying them slightly back and forth.

The music was slow and tender just as his touch. It gave him this sense of safety and warmth that almost lulled him into sleep; the only thing keeping him awake was standing on his feet and Viktor occasionally caressing the skin of his back under his shirt.

Viktor was the type of person whose expression wasn’t affected by his tears, so if it weren’t for the moonlight lighting up his face he could’ve never guessed that he was indeed crying. Yuuri tried to pull him even closer in his embrace and his hand moved from his back to his nape to close the only distance left between them to kiss Viktor.

No one would ever know how it felt to kiss him, because Viktor was his and his alone. He remembered, a smile forming on his lips while still kissing the Russian man, how the first time he felt this greedy Viktor looked at him with death seriousness in his eyes and told him:

“ _I’m yours and yours alone, Katsuki Yuuri,_ ” Viktor caressed him possessively without losing eye contact, “ _be greedy. Want me. Keep me._ ”

He wasn’t exactly proud of his feelings, being so possessive of someone he just started dating seemed a little out of hand but he couldn’t help it. The more people talked to him about stealing Viktor away the more he wanted to show others that he was the one Viktor chose, not _them_.

Viktor’s fingers moved down to stay on top of Yuuri’s ass as if he couldn’t stand them being apart for even an inch. Most of the time he preferred avoiding this type of intimate touch but in the heat of the moment it didn’t matter; he wanted this. And he craved a lot more.

“Thank you for being with me, Yuuri,” Viktor said as he pulled away to whisper in his ear, “you’ve given and showed me things no one ever could. That’s why I love you, Katsuki Yuuri.”

For a second he couldn’t hear the music, just the echo of his last words circling around them. Yuuri quickly hid his face against his chest just so he couldn’t see him crying; out of all the things Viktor could say when they were both vulnerable it had to be _that_.

“I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [@viktorkatsudon](http://viktorkatsudon.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
